


You Are (Not) My Enemy

by KisVani



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: "А каково это, проснуться через несколько сотен лет и обнаружить, что человечество давно колонизировало космос, но Гидра все еще не побеждена?"





	You Are (Not) My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Есть условные спойлеры к "Captain America: Civil War" и к сериалу "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." вплоть до третьего сезона. Канонные события видоизменены по велению авторского произвола.

Бой длился слишком долго. Роботы могли уступать органическим существам в навыках и в непредсказуемости поступков, но они никогда не уставали. Сказать тоже самое о себе или своих ребятах Роуди не мог. Выдохлись уже и пилоты, безостановочно кружащие над полем боя и отстреливающие дронов пачками; и десантники, пробивающиеся через ровные линии боевых машин; и спецотряд в костюмах авторства Тони Старка, под предводительством Роуди мечущиеся между землей и небом и пытающиеся успеть сразу везде и не попасть под перекрёстный огонь.  
Им приходилось хуже всего и было бы лучше, работай костюмы на автопилоте… но после Альтрона Старк проявил неожиданное благоразумие пополам с паранойей и постарался обойтись даже без зачатков искусственного интеллекта в своих творениях.  
— Проклятье, — прошипел Роуди — он едва увернулся от куска обшивки, который отлетел с одного из «дружественных» истребителей после столкновения с дронами, — и где эти герои, когда они так нужны?  
— А ты разве не из «этих героев»? — раздался вопрос по общему каналу связи.  
Роуди улыбнулся под маской, но спросил:  
— Картер, а у тебя есть время отвлекаться на болтовню?   
Он приземлился, вернее, почти упал на каменистую землю. Как раз перед парочкой мини-танков. Хорошо, что костюм был модифицирован даже для полетов в космос: гасители инерции сработали, и вместо ощутимого удара Роуди просто слегка тряхнуло. Он одним движением смял оружейное гнездо ближайшего танка и нырнул вниз, уходя от выстрела другого.  
— А я многозадачна, — ответила агент Шэрон Картер, — прямо сейчас я снимаю дронов, которые собирались обстрелять тебя с воздуха.  
Она не должна была участвовать в этой вылазке, но вызвалась добровольцем.   
— Ну спасибо, — пробормотал Роуди, снося пушкой на руке половину неровной линии роботов-солдат.  
На канале связи раздалось несколько насмешливых реплик, но было прекрасно слышно, что это были остроты от нервозности, попытка отогнать мысли о том, что их дело безнадежно.  
«Проклятье, — подумал Роуди, проверяя заряд и убеждаясь, что еще немного, и придется снижать мощность пушек, — не к этому меня готовили». То, что никого из ныне живущих вообще не готовили к полномасштабной войне, не утешало.   
Бой шел у ворот наполненной роботами базы. Человеческое начальство заперлось в бункере, и добраться до него можно было только по металлическим телам их лишенных собственной воли стражей. Хорошо, что на этот раз здесь были только роботы. Когда в горячке боя крушишь механизмы — это проще, чем убивать других живых существ.  
Тем более, когда эти механизмы ограничены в развитии и не могут называться личностями.  
«Если мы не пробьёмся в ближайшие десять минут, то нам стоит отступить», — подумал Роуди с горечью. Это была целиком его вина: не рассчитал, сколько противников может быть на базе. Купился на первое впечатление. Захолустная планета, несколько часовых и устаревший спутник слежения на орбите… кто бы мог подумать, что здесь под каждой кочкой сидит по боевому роботу?  
Он уже был готов объявлять отступление, когда щит, украшенный изображением спиральной галактики, заложив крутой вираж, врезался во вражеский строй.  
— Помощь нужна? — этот уверенный голос прозвучал и в реальности, и в наушнике.  
Роуди не стал оглядываться. Если пришла подмога, тем более — такая, то самое время вычислить, где на территории базы спрятали генератор защитного поля: убери его и победа будет у тебя в кармане. Но он всё равно сказал:  
— Добро пожаловать, Капитан, рад, что вы решили к нам присоединиться.  
Под ногой треснула нагрудная пластина боевого робота, и на красной эмблеме черепа, окруженного щупальцами, остался чёрный след сапога.

***

Бункер оказался с подземным ходом, ведущим к телепортационной шахте. Те члены Гидры, которые засели на базе, воспользовались им и ушли в неизвестном направлении. Среди них был Гидеон Малик, старательно изображавший обычного межотраслевого магната. Если бы их поймали, то удалось бы прижать и его.  
Стив уже жалел, что задержался в пути. Если бы прилетел раньше, то, возможно, они бы успели схватить мерзавцев. Спасибо Шэрон, она не стала сыпать соль на раны и напоминать, что позвала его, когда только вылетала с базы.  
А он задержался, размышляя, стоит ли ему оставлять Ваканду ради вроде как рядовой миссии.  
— Мерзкие трусливые шавки! — вот и всё, что сказала Шэрон, и ни слова о том, насколько вовремя или нет пришёл Стив.  
Она уже сняла шлем и светлые волосы рассыпались по плечам, теряясь на фоне золотистого лётного комбинезона.  
— Не оскорбляй животных, Шэрон, — попросил Стив, — даже самая последняя змея с топей Альдебарана лучше и достойнее членов Гидры.  
Он наклонился, рассматривая механизм телепортатора. Внешне тот казался неповрежденным, те же блестящие кнопки и матовый экран набора адреса, но вряд ли его оставили без сюрпризов, вроде вирусов или простой взрывчатки, присоединенной к кнопке активации последних координат. Те, кто страдал рассеянностью или опасался случайных жертв, в Гидре просто не выживали.  
— Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь обвинить Старка в том, что он поддерживает врага, — Стив и Шэрон обернулись к Джеймсу Роудсу.  
Он стоял чуть позади, а в дверях маячила парочка его людей. Все трое убрали глухие маски шлемов, но до сих пор были одеты в пластинчатую броню своих боевых костюмов. Одежда Стива, форма Капитана Галактика Млечный Путь, была значительно легче. Но у неё не было цели защитить его от всего, вплоть до космической радиации. Для этого у Стива было его собственное, улучшенное сывороткой суперсолдата, тело.  
— Ты про это? — Шэрон постучала костяшками пальцев по логотипу «Старк Индастриз» на боку телепортатора. — Если это и попытка опять подставить Старка и сыграть на… недавних событиях, то слишком грубая.  
Говоря про «недавние события», она взглянула на Стива, и тому оставалось только пожать плечами. Их конфликт с Тони так и повис в воздухе. Никто не был по-настоящему виноват, но сотрудничать по-прежнему они уже не могли.   
По крайней мере, не так как раньше. Шэрон пыталась заставить их поговорить. Сэм сообщил, что поддержит любое решение. Не уточнял, правда, чьё это должно быть решение. Ванда больше беспокоилась о том, что о ней думает Вижен, а Клинт с Наташей старательно делали вид, что у них случилась локальная потеря памяти.  
Стив был бы не против обсудить с Тони важные вопросы, например, как им всем вместе защищать галактику, но тот самый Тони, с присущей ему самоуверенностью, заявил: «Эй, Капитан, я тут подумал и решил тебя простить, возвращайся». О чём здесь можно было говорить?   
Но, если дело касалось Гидры, то Стив знал точно несколько вещей. Например — это проблема поважнее всех остальных. Исключая разве что вторжение из соседней галактики, но Тор клятвенно обещал, что его брат больше не будет и вообще умер, а за всем прочим обещал присмотреть Квилл. Не то чтобы оба варианта внушали доверие, но Стив старался об этом не задумываться, а то можно сойти с ума. Другой вещью, которую он знал про Гидру, было то, что Тони Старк с ней не связан. Они могли украсть, купить через десятые руки или обманом выудить его технологии, но сознательно поддерживать их он бы не стал.  
Пусть Стив и не был согласен с Тони во многом, но доверять в отношении этого мог без колебаний. Тони Старк был самоуверенным, невыносимым, наглым, несерьезным, безответственным… и много других эпитетов, но ксенофобом, расистом и мегаломаньяком точно не был.  
— Наши техники покопаются с этим, — голос Роуди выдернул Стива из его размышлений, — выяснят, куда отправились наши друзья из Гидры.  
— Можно передать это Вижену, — сказала Шэрон, — он отыщет информацию быстрее.  
Они вместе посмотрели на Стива.  
— А это не будет опасно? — спросил тот. — Если остались вирусы, то системы Вижена будут заражены…  
Он прервался, заметив удивленные взгляды, причем, не только Шэрон и Роуди, но и двоих солдат, чьих имен он не знал. Стив сложил руки на груди и поинтересовался:  
— Что?  
— Ничего, просто неожиданно, что ты хоть что-то понимаешь в технике, — улыбнулась Шэрон. — Ты же такой…  
— Старый, — подсказал Роуди.  
— Я хотела сказать «старомодный», но и это подойдет.  
Стив не улыбнулся. Только несколько людей в галактике могли подшучивать над его возрастом или взглядами на жизнь, и их здесь не было. Кто-то засел на своей неприступной станции, создавая очередное гениальное нечто. Кто-то отправился на Терру-Прайм к семье. Кто-то летал по всей галактике, изображая из себя дипломатку. Кто-то сражался с собственными демонами. Кто-то воевал, перемещаясь как звездный вихрь от одной системе к другой… А кто-то остался на Ваканде, и его сердце билось со скоростью одного удара в несколько недель.  
И Шэрон, и Роуди были друзьями, но они не были «теми самыми». Не их вина, но на болтовню у Стива настроения не оставалось.  
— Стоит попросить Ванду, — сказал он вслух, — для техноведьмы компьютерные вирусы не опасны.  
— Прекрасно, но её сначала нужно дождаться… — начал Роуди.  
Стив покачал головой.  
— Не нужно, — сказал он, — она прилетела со мной.  
Он не хотел говорить о том, что Ванда отказалась вступать в бой по причинам, которые не хотела объяснять. Она просто сказала: «Эти роботы не выбирали, кому служить».  
Стив собирался обсудить это с ней позже, потому что такой подход мог однажды стоить жизни. И раньше, когда они сражались с Альтроном, он не помнил за Вандой подобной щепетильности.

***

Наташа наблюдала за тем, как Ванда работает. Она понимала, что её способности не настолько далеки от умения Брюса превращаться в Халка или от суперсилы Стива… но одно дело знать это, другое — видеть перед собой то, что все уголки сознания называют «магией».  
Телепортатор с базы Гидры перевезли на один из кораблей Щ.И.Т.а, информацию с него теперь считывала Ванда. Это выглядело… впечатляюще. Отдельные платы, чипы и информационные кристаллы кружили в воздухе вокруг неё, искрясь золотым, красным и зелёным.  
— Они зря перестраховываются, — сказала Ванда, глядя на Наташу через это марево. — Малик и остальные бежали слишком быстро и даже не особо пытались скрыть пункт своего назначения.  
— Это похоже на ловушку, — заметила Наташа.  
— Вероятно, что так.  
Ванда закончила с телепортатором и детали вновь встали на свои места, крышка захлопнулась с щелчком.  
— Тебе неуютно тут находиться? — спросила Наташа, наблюдая за тем, как Ванда разминает плечи и шею; она всегда так подбирала одежду, что смотрелась младше своих лет. — После всего, что было?  
— На самом деле нет. Я рада наконец-то выбраться с Ваканды.  
Наташа поднялась со своего места и подошла ближе.  
— Тебе там не нравится? — спросила она. — Надеюсь, тебя не держали силой?  
— Что? Нет! Почему ты так подумала?! — её возмущение выглядело вполне натурально, и Наташа расслабилась.  
— Просто решила уточнить, — сказала она, — так в чём дело?  
Ванда обошла телепортатор, проведя кончиками пальцев по верхушке цилиндра. Попробуй пойми, просто так или с какой-то целью.  
— Я не уверена, что хочу говорить об этом, — сказала Ванда, — с тобой по крайней мере. Извини.  
На это Наташа только пожала плечами. Она все равно узнает, что захочет. Вопрос времени, когда и каким образом.  
— Ничего, — сказала она вслух, — мы обе выходцы из окраинных миров, так что оправдываться передо мной не нужно.  
— О твоей родной планете, по крайней мере, знают в галактике, — ответила Ванда, — она известна. Не сравнить с Соковией.  
Наташа не стала спорить. Она только уточнила:  
— Скажем мальчикам о тех координатах, что ты нашла, прямо сейчас или пусть сначала все соберутся?

***

Когда-то Тони спросил у Стива:  
— А каково это, проснуться через несколько сотен лет и обнаружить, что человечество давно колонизировало космос, но Гидра все еще не побеждена?  
Ответа он не дождался, если не считать за него взгляд, полный глубокой усталости.  
— С другой стороны, — продолжил тогда Тони, — должно же быть в жизни что-то неизменное!  
Можно было сказать с полной уверенностью: в тот день Стив в нём разочаровался. Не в первый и не в последний раз, чего уж там. Но факт примечательный.  
Тони находил забавным многие вещи, например, что когда-то их Капитан представлял только одну страну и на одной планете. Когда-то Терра-Прайм была заселена под завязку, и оттуда и была родом его легенда, как и он сам. Только за годы многое поменялось, даже детали истории Капитана Америка… которому пришлось по пробуждении как-то соответствовать новому мифу о себе. Так и появился Капитан Галактика Млечный Путь.  
Если бы на его месте был сам Тони, то он бы не стал из-за этого волноваться. Но Стив так не мог, не хотел и не умел.   
Другой забавной вещью, по мнению Тони, было то, что парад неожиданно выживших мертвецов дополнял Фил Коулсон. Который умудрился командовать отдельной командой несколько лет, даже не особо скрываясь. Он говорил от лица Щ.И.Т.а, связывался с официальными инстанциями, а собранные им когда-то Мстители и знать об этом не знали.  
Потом узнали, потом были заняты другими проблемами, потом срок давности на то, чтобы кричать: «Этот сукин сын не умер!», вышел, но сидеть с Коулсоном за одним столом было… странно. Примерно так же странно, как и то, что за тем же столом сидел не кто иной, как Стив Роджерс.  
Здесь были не только они — весь зал представлял собой ситуацию ужасающей неловкости.  
Ванда неловко переглядывалась с Виженом, Роуди неловко выдвинул кресло, чтобы не находиться между ними, Шэрон неловко посматривала на Стива, который смотрел то на Тони, то на Коулсона, а тот неловко молчал, стоя у экрана; Клинт неловко опирался на стол локтями, то и дело зевая: перелет с Терры-Прайм дался ему нелегко; Сэм Уилсон и Питер Паркер неловко чувствовали себя в компании друг друга после того как Паркер с присущей себе восторженностью прокомментировал какую-то операцию, в которой участвовал Сэм. Одной Наташе неловко не было, Наташа сидела с лицом: «Как вы все мне надоели».  
— Так и будем молчать? — поинтересовался Тони. — Или всё-таки разберемся, на какую планету сбежал Малик?  
Коулсон кашлянул.  
— Дело в том, что это был не Малик. По нашим данным, Гидеон Малик мёртв уже несколько месяцев.  
— А по нашим данным — вы были мертвы несколько лет и ничего, — речь Клинта звучала бы лучше, если бы он не зевнул посреди неё.  
— Я уже принес извинения за получившийся обман, — развёл руками Коулсон, — не вижу смысла возвращаться к этой теме.  
Тони потёр переносицу.  
— Если Малик мёртв, то с кем сражались наши доблестные воители? — он заметил прищур Шэрон и добавил: — И воительницы, конечно.  
Коулсон грустно улыбнулся.  
— Есть вариант, который никому из вас не понравится, и вариант, который не понравится ещё больше.

***

Он ждал, что за ним придут. Он надеялся на это и размышлял, кто же это будет.  
Та девчонка, Дэйзи, стремящаяся вернуть единство с ним?  
Солдаты, уничтожавшие роботов, в попытке добраться до сердца базы?  
Коулсон и его приспешники?  
Фьюри и его приспешники?  
Кто-то из так называемых «героев»?  
За тысячи лет Альвиус понял лишь одно: люди не меняются и всегда ищут того, на кого можно перенести свою ненависть. Гидра в этом отношении была непривычно честной. Они признавали, что лишь себя считают достойными жизни и комфорта.  
Альвиус ждал и дождался того, кто пришёл к нему.  
Он не воспользовался телепортацией, а выбрал корабль. Приземлился на поверхность и вышел, лишь мельком взглянув на диск солнца, плотно закрытый спутником планеты.  
Это был Стив Роджерс, и Альвиус почти рассмеялся.  
После изгнания с Земли, с Терры-Прайм, как её сейчас называли, он изменил эту планету. Заставил её жителей убивать друг друга до тех пор, пока не осталось никого. И превратил цветущий сад в выжженную пустыню.  
Альвиус этим гордился.  
Теперь же к нему, стоящему на холме, подошел «герой». И остановился в нескольких шагах, пристально рассматривая Алвиуса.   
— Значит, ты Стив Роджерс. Капитан Галактика Млечный Путь. Мой враг, — сказал тот.  
Роджерс смотрел на Альвиуса без страха и без омерзения, которого можно было бы ждать. А ведь тот предстал перед ним в своём истинном облике, облике божества Гидры, а вовсе не в облике Малика, который носил какое-то время.  
— Я воевал с Красным Черепом, — сказал Роджерс. — И с созданной им Гидрой.  
Он снял со спины щит со стилизованной галактикой на нем и, поставив перед собой, оперся на него обеими руками.  
— Глупец, — Альвиус рассмеялся. — Тебе не сказали, что Гидра существовала задолго до этого? До вашей глупой маленькой войны на крошечной планете?  
Роджер пожал плечами.  
— Сказали, — ответил он, — но я знаю только одно: до Красного Черепа это была другая Гидра, возможно похожая на твою, а, возможно, и нет.  
Он замолчал, и на пустыню опустилась тишина. Лишь ветер перебирал песок, стачивая им камни.  
— И как мне понимать твои слова, Капитан? — спросил Альвиус.  
— Как предупреждение, — ответил Роджерс спокойно, — ты и так выбрал планету для собственного изгнания. Вернулся на неё, хотя мог пойти куда угодно в галактике. Значит, это место важно для тебя.  
— Как тюрьма для заключенного, — почти промурлыкал Альвиус.  
Роджерс вновь пожал плечами, сильнее сжимая пальцы на крае щита.  
— У тебя была возможность выбрать тюрьму самостоятельно, — продолжил он, — ты выбрал этот мир. Потому с этого момента ты заперт здесь без права вылета.  
— И ты будешь со мной драться? — спросил Альвиус.  
— Буду, — подтвердил Роджерс, — но я бы предпочел обойтись без этого.  
Альвиус улыбнулся: герои галактики не были уверены, что им стоит с ним драться. Неглупые ребятки. Или, по крайней мере, этот герой.  
— Я ухожу, — сказал Роджерс.  
— Почему не пытаешься убить меня?  
— Наверное, не хочу.  
И на этом Роджерс завершил разговор и повернулся к нему спиной.  
Альвиус мог бы догнать его, мог бы разорвать на куски или, по крайней мере, вступить с ним в бой. Но он этого не сделал, а лишь наблюдал, как Стив Роджерс идет к своему кораблю.  
Каждый из них выбирает каторгу сам.  
Одному — пустая планета, погруженная во тьму, а другому — галактика, которая ждет от него защиты и ничего не собирается давать взамен.  
Диск спутника сдвинулся в сторону, и солнечный свет залил холм, на котором стоял Альвиус.


End file.
